Nicercy Summer Contest
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: I've had a contest up last winter, so I figured this year it should be a summer contest. Write me a summer-themed Nicercy story, send/review me the title of your story here and win a free request! Take a look inside for specific rules/guidelines. - Winners are up!
1. Summer Contest Guideline

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Nicercy Summer Contest || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Hey, guys!

So, I've had a contest once before and it was a lot of fun – at least for me, I hope those who participated had fun too. Since the Percico flows again and I feel we lack some Nicercy, let's have another contest!

Let's start with the rules, shall we?

It's a **Nicercy** contest, not a Percico contest. Which doesn't mean that the story you write has to have explicit sex between top!Nico/bottom!Percy (aka Nicercy), it just means that stories with top!Percy/bottom!Nico (aka Percico) have no business in this contest. No cutty, whiny, emo Nico crying over his unrequited love for that hunky, dominant Percy, please.

The fact that it's a Nicercy contest doesn't mean it has to solemnly resolve around Nico and Percy. It can also have the mission of the Argo II, or family fluff for the Blofisses, or sibling-bonding for Nico and Hazel as the core. It just has to focus on either Nico or Percy and involve their relationship.

This time around, I'd like to add a little **theme**, since it's **summer**. So the setting is summer. But if that's interpreted as a summer at camp, a camping trip, a summer vacation, Percy's birthday, or just simply them enjoying a summer day, that is entirely up to you. Just, you know, no snow.

Other than that, you're free to write whatever floats your boat, may it be canon-setting, pirates, mutants, coffee shops, go wild with the AUs if you want.

You can send in oneshots, two-shots, how-many-shots-it-needs, multiple-chapter stories, whatever you enjoy writing the most. The multiple-chapter stories don't have to be finished by the due-date of course, that's highly unrealistic after all, but the more chapters are up, the easier it'll be to totally fall in love with the story and make it a winner.

You're also NOT limited to only sending in one story. You can send in as many as you please.

Now, the prize. Since I'm awfully busy this years, I've declined requests left and right. So the prize is, once again, a free request. (Just, you know, no Percabeth or top!Percy stuff)

You can either request a oneshot of your choice, or if there is one thing you really want to see happening in one of my multiple-chapter stories, you can also request a special chapter for that, or a oneshot sequel for one of my closed multiple-chapter stories.

I'll be posting this parallel on FFNet and on AO3, submissions don't have to be posted on those two sides, but you gotta contact me there to tell me you're participating. Leave a review with the title or your story – better even a link – or participate in the collection on AO3.

End of the contest is the 22nd Septemer 2014. I hope that's also enough time for everyone. Once the contest is over, I will add a second chapter to this with a list of all participants and, of course, crowning the winners, so everybody gets a (hopefully) huge load of Nicercy out of this.

And now go wild and have fun writing Nicercy!

Greetings, Phoe


	2. Summer Contest Participants

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Nicercy Summer Contest || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Newest participants can be found at the bottom of the list. For the links, just type the general address of fanfiction-dot-net and archieveofourown-dot-org and then add the respective parts that I provide here at the end of the address to complete the link.

* * *

**Participants**

**TheBookMouse** – Pardon Me Ma'am

On FFNet: s/10526473/1/Pardon-Me-Ma-am

On AO3: works/1935393

* * *

**Radiate-the-Darkness** – Mission Wrecked by The Mafia Heir

On FFNet: s/10530947/1/Mission-Wrecked-By-The-Mafia-Heir

* * *

**AimlessWandering** – From Here to the Moon and Back

On FFNet: s/10531914/1/From-Here-to-the-Moon-and-Back

On AO3: works/1972320

* * *

**Lupita M** – Exchanges

On FFNet: s/10537555/1/Exchanges

On AO3: works/1959648

* * *

**OtherSelf** - Drag Queen

On FFNet: s/10539911/1/Drag-Queen

* * *

**Living Like A Boss** (first entry) - A First Birthday

On FFNet: s/10541232/1/A-First-Birthday

On AO3: works/1967490

* * *

**StillFallingAngel** (first entry) - Target Practice

On FFNet: s/10542768/1/Target-Practice

On AO3: works/1971057

* * *

**Sage Eclipse** – Terrible Things

On FFNet: s/10544247/1/Terrible-Things

* * *

**LIFE the RANGER** (first entry) - Life's Little Mistakes

On FFNet: s/10542667/1/Life-s-Little-Mistakes

* * *

**LIFE the RANGER** (second entry) - The Prince and the Peasant

On FFNet: s/10542695/1/The-Prince-and-the-Peasant

* * *

**Living Like A Boss** (second entry) - Jar Of Hearts

On FFNet: s/10546927/1/Jar-Of-Hearts

On AO3: works/1979877

* * *

**NicoDiAngeloLover7** - Guarded Hearts

On FFNet: s/10546819/1/Guarded-Hearts

On AO3: works/1980846

* * *

**Elements1999** - A Weirdly Comfortable Feeling

On FFNet: s/10550273/1/A-Weirdly-Comfortable-Feeling

* * *

**SapphireDragonsOnyx13** - College Love

On FFNet: s/10556174/1/College-Love

* * *

**StillFallingAngel** (second entry) - Don't Die on Me

On FFNet: s/10558914/1/Don-t-Die-on-Me

On AO3: works/2006157

* * *

**Sammiec3** - Words not Spoken

On AO3: works/2005740

* * *

**TheFlutist212** - Just for You

On FFNet: s/10565712/1/Just-for-You

* * *

**Vampiresswolf** - Going Home Through Hell

On FFNet: s/10579005/1/Going-Home-Through-Hell

* * *

**Patoma** - Prancing Sheep

On FFNet: s/10583494/1/Prancing-Sheep

* * *

**StillFallingAngel** (third entry) - Sleeping with the Enemy

On FFNet: s/10588378/1/Sleeping-with-the-Enemy

On AO3: works/2068920

* * *

**AndromedaofOthys **- Worst birthday ever - or is it?

On FFNet: s/10610507/1/Worst-birthday-ever-or-is-it

On AO3: works/2084364

* * *

**sakura240 **(first entry) - Five Kisses

On FFNet: s/10609942/1/Five-Kisses

* * *

**sakura240 **(second entry)- Uke and Seme

On FFNet: /s/10612287/1/Uke-and-Seme

* * *

**FullReverse **(first entry) - Cinematic

On FFNet: s/10617068/1/Cinematic

* * *

**Milkshakechick **- Playboy

On FFNet: s/10622807/1/Playboy

* * *

**The 25th Blue Phoenix **- The Sea Heir

On FFNet: s/10621861/1/The-Sea-Heir

* * *

**TheOriginalBibliophile **- Summer Love

On FFNet: s/10622001/1/Summer-Love

On AO3: /works/2144361

* * *

**Nicercylover108 **- Of Cherry Red Colored Panties and Sexy Surprises

On AO3: /works/2149344

* * *

**NicercyPercico **- Morning mi amore

On FFNet: s/10640649/1/Morning-mi-amore

* * *

**Aldira **- For the Sake of Summer

On FFNet: s/10666568/1/For-the-Sake-of-Summer

* * *

**FullReverse **(second entry) - Fadeaway

On FFNet: s/10690077/1/Fadeaway

On AO3: works/2300435

* * *

**Amyielia **- The Fire in My Heart

On FFNet: s/10691250/1/The-Fire-in-My-Heart

* * *

**koolcat857 **- Twister (A Nicercy story)

On FFNet: s/10701021/1/Twister-A-Nicercy-story

* * *

**Goddess of the Multiverses **- Stages of a Summer Fling

On FFNet: s/10708073/1/Stages-of-a-Summer-Fling

On AO3: /works/2342135

* * *

**ShadowTorrent **- A Watery First Kiss

On FFNet: s/10721536/1/A-Watery-First-Kiss

On AO3: /works/2372000

* * *

_**I'm sorry I'm taking so long, but I've been out cold with a, well, cold.  
**_

* * *

I will add every new participant at the bottom of this chapter, but since those who follow the contest won't be notified when I simply change something about a chapter's content, I will post this chapter again so you will be notified about a new chapter, but on the same time I'll of course take the current "Participants"-chapter off, because I don't want to have an additional chapter for every single story. So if you follow the contest and get a notification, but no 'third chapter', so to speak, just go to chapter two and find an added, new participant there.

(If this explanation was confusing, leave a review or send a PM and I'll try again.)


	3. Summer Contest Winners

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Nicercy Summer Contest || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

**Winners**

Sorry for the wait, as my bad health-timing demanded it, I caught a nasty cold last week.

Now, without further interruptions, I present to you the four winners (there was a tie, so not three but four...)! Congratulations!

* * *

**Living Like A Boss** (first entry) - A First Birthday

On FFNet: s/10541232/1/A-First-Birthday

On AO3: works/1967490

* * *

**TheOriginalBibliophile **- Summer Love

On FFNet: s/10622001/1/Summer-Love

On AO3: /works/2144361

* * *

**Goddess of the Multiverses **- Stages of a Summer Fling

On FFNet: s/10708073/1/Stages-of-a-Summer-Fling

On AO3: /works/2342135

* * *

**StillFallingAngel** (first entry) - Target Practice

On FFNet: s/10542768/1/Target-Practice

On AO3: works/1971057


End file.
